


Left your boyfriend’s old jacket alone

by LemonSeal



Category: DC - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男朋友的旧外套不要乱穿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left your boyfriend’s old jacket alone

有时候提姆的不修边幅简直令人难以忍受。

譬如此刻。

康纳端着玛莎妈妈特制的柠檬水和点心打开房门，一对雪白的浑圆饱满的手感极佳的好屁股映入眼帘，而其主人即使听到开门声也不为所动，仍旧毫无自觉地弯腰裸着下半身。康纳大为震惊，脑子里想到的第一件事就是赶紧关门落锁，拉奥在上，多亏了他的TTK才能在千钧一发之际拯救那两杯柠檬水。

“提提提提提提姆！”康纳扯着嗓子惊叫，手忙脚乱地把水杯放到一边，眼珠转了又转不知道该看向哪里才好。

他不同寻常的大惊小怪总算是得到了提姆的注意力，后者直起身转过去面对他，潮湿凌乱的头发上还挂着沐浴过后的水珠。一件黑色的外套在他站直时恰恰好地好盖住了上半身，在大腿根处投下暧昧的阴影。不得不说，这件夹克衫相对对康纳如今的体型来说小了一些，但在提姆身上仍然显得空荡荡的，尤其在他显而易见地只穿了这一件的时候。

提姆还没来得及开口，康纳再一次的因为他的新发现而尖叫：“你穿着我的旧制服的夹克衫！”

“是的，”提姆用一种充满容忍的平静语调回答，脸上的表情就像是带着三岁小朋友去百货商场大开眼界的耐心长辈，“我刚洗完澡，发现忘带换洗的衣服，所以想借几件你的旧衣服来穿。”

提姆给出的理由似乎找不到破绽。

康纳口干舌燥，连提姆那一份的柠檬水都灌下去之后才捡回自己的声音，他虚弱地，用残存的理智反驳：“可是你为什么不先把裤子穿上呢。”

提姆抿唇，发出思考的、可爱的唔声。

康纳挫败地发现把视线集中在提姆脸上，不去看他的穿着的行为一点作用也没有。他艳羡地看着那对沾了水气显出柔润的粉红色的唇瓣，回过神来时他已经含住提姆的嘴唇吸吮，而那些可爱的哼声正随着他的亲吻从提姆的鼻子里传出来。

当他焦躁地把手从下摆处伸进去抚摸提姆的腰线，对方也开始拉扯他的格子衬衫，并且相当故意地报废了几颗纽扣。康纳来不及思考这是对他着装审美的报复，还是对他的猴急的回应，因为这时候提姆的舌头已经探了过来，在他口腔里搅动连带着思维也乱作一团。

每当提姆为了呼吸而退开一些，康纳都会紧追不舍地跟过去，像是要榨干提姆口中所有的空气和津液。啧啧的水声在吮吻中不断发出，在窄小的房间里回荡，为这些不知羞耻的行为构成了淫靡的背景音乐。

他们沉迷在黏糊糊的亲吻里，乐此不疲地交换着唾液，连解开衣服的动作都因此告停了一会儿。

终于，提姆退无可退，大腿被冰凉的硬物阻挡。他甚至没弄明白那是什么，就被康纳按在了书桌上，身后敞开的窗户飘进微风带来短暂的凉意，但没过多久另一具火热健壮的身躯便急切地压了上来。

之后又是新一轮的令人窒息的亲吻。

没过多久康纳就赤身裸体，可提姆身上夹克衫的拉练反而被拉到了顶头。提姆并不喜欢汗水打湿的聚酯纤维贴在皮肤上的感觉，他想要解开衣服，手腕却被康纳拉住。他用困惑的眼神瞪着康纳，等待解释。

“我想看着你就这么穿着我的夹克高潮的模样。”康纳回答，激情使他脸颊发红，笑起来的时候就有了一些赧然的味道。天知道他的脸皮向来都是厚得连蝙蝠镖都刺不破。

提姆无法对那双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛说不。有一瞬间他还以为自己看到了那只雪白的氪星大狗，白色的毛刷般的尾巴来回摆动的情景真实得不像是他的幻想。

只是片刻的心软，提姆就被康纳翻了个身趴在了桌上，他感到大腿被分得更开，滚烫的皮肤暴露在空气中，凉意趁虚而入。他不耐地扭动身体，试图寻找到一个更为舒适的姿势，得到一记落在臀瓣上的响亮的巴掌作为警告。

“别乱动。”康纳说着，弯腰亲吻那片白皙的肌肤上泛起的红印。“拉奥啊，”他呢喃着，呼出的气流在敏感的皮肤上引发一连串细小的疙瘩，“我一直想要这么做，即使有披风遮着也掩盖不了你有个漂亮的屁股的事实，我真是爱死它们了……”不甚流畅的氪星语随着他每一次的感叹溢出喉咙，就像是他所知的所有语言都被用来赞美他无与伦比的情人。

提姆咬牙，把涌上喉头的呻吟咽下去。即使在做爱时他也不喜欢发出声音，安静得就像是埋伏在黑暗中蓄势待发的蝙蝠。

在氪星人的耳中却不是这样，哪怕只有一半外星人血统，康纳也能听到提姆的心跳加速失序，血流中激素不断上升，身体的热度和呼吸都掩盖不住他情欲高涨的事实。康纳咬了一口提姆饱满的臀瓣，满意地听到提姆藏在胸腔里的闷哼声，他蹲下去，握住对方完全勃起的性器撸动，像是这还不够一样，贴近湿热的股缝舔舐起来。

提姆后知后觉地意识到康纳的打算，可这时已经太迟了，超级小子只是单手就压住了他让他无法挣扎，唯一能够动弹的双腿被对方的体重分开，所有的反抗都只是让自己更加彻底地暴露在那超级口活之下。

康纳的舌头刺入穴口并且试图抚平那些皱褶的时候提姆终于忍耐不住地呻吟大叫，他低吼出康纳的名字，大声咒骂，所有激烈的反应都只是证明了他有多么爱这些色情的舔吻。

后穴的异物入侵感带来的异样都比不上那是康纳的舌头带来的强烈羞耻感，同样强烈的情绪还有克制不住的快感。提姆尖叫着射在康纳的手里，高潮令他眼前发黑，心跳声捶打着他的耳膜，可即使如此他也能用全身上下的每一个细胞感觉到康纳的动作，感觉到他站起来把那些粘稠的液体抹在被扩张的穴口，把硕大的滚烫的性器缓慢地挤入自己的身体。

康纳觉得他所有的耐性都耗费在了这漫长的十秒钟里。

提姆发出被噎住的小动物的哽咽哭声，他深呼吸，颤抖的身体使得侵入的巨物，粗暴的被填满的感觉刺痛了他的尾椎，一股电流窜上脊柱，直达大脑令他头皮发麻。

然后他被扳过来，被索取了一个令他再度勃起的热吻。

“见鬼的，”在窒息昏倒的前一刻堵住他喉咙的舌头终于离开，提姆气喘吁吁地睁开眼睛，眩晕和疼痛可不会让他忽略了自己正半躺在康纳胸前，“你是想要榨干我吗？”在射过一次之后采用骑乘位？这也太看得起他的体力了吧。

“我说过了，想要看着你在我身上射出来。”康纳回答得理直气壮，故意挺动胯部，使得埋在提姆身体里的性器因为体位而更加深入。

提姆咬牙切齿地粗喘着，扶着康纳厚实的胸口挺直腰杆：“康纳！我有没有说过你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋？”

“当然了，亲爱的小罗，”那个彻彻底底的混蛋小子亲吻他的耳朵，“我也爱你。”

身经百战的罗宾可不会被区区低沉耳语给骗过，提姆皱眉，肿起的唇瓣不满地微微嘟起。他抹了一把汗湿的刘海抚到头顶，缺乏日晒的苍白皮肤在黑色的衬托下几近透明，让人不由得想要品尝它的味道。

康纳狠狠地吻上提姆勾起得意的弧度的嘴唇，抱起他转身倒在床上，粗暴地冲刺起来。没有什么比简单直白的抽插更能表达他的热情，提姆在冲击中抓住自己的性器胡乱地撸动，在双重的快感中咬住衣领，鼻音浓重地呜咽着。

首先达到高潮的是康纳，他抽出沾满情液的黏腻性器抵上提姆的，握住两人的性器一起套弄。夹克早在剧烈的动作中卷起，浓厚的精液一股股地喷出，洒满了提姆裸露的小腹。他吻住提姆的嘴唇，让他在自己口中尖叫着再度高潮，手指变本加厉地揉搓饱胀的阴囊，强迫地挤出更多的精液。

他们用嘴唇厮磨了好一会才放开对方。

“好吧，这下我又得洗个澡了。”提姆拿来纸巾擦掉肚皮上的浊液，把被体液弄脏的外套嫌弃地脱掉丢在床脚，与此同时，给了与不死心磨蹭他大腿的康纳一个不轻不重的肘击，在后者浮夸的哀嚎声中撑着身体爬起来。

康纳看着提姆走向浴室的背影，开始严肃认真地思考起他穿着自己的t恤衫的模样，并且决定下一次做爱的时候一定要说服提姆来一次骑乘位。

**Author's Note:**

> 好困啊就这样吧。


End file.
